GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY 14 The Later Adventures of Han Solo
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Chewbacca have completed their second haul and ready to go home. Will they make it?


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #14

The Later Adventures of Han Solo

Going Back Home

"Leia to Han….Leia to Han…." The _Millennium Falcon's_ com-link crackled as the Corellian ran toward the cockpit, his bootfalls echoing through the corridor …he didn't want to miss a call from his wife.

Stretching over his pilot's seat, in the early morning twilight, he grabbed and keyed the comlink…."Leia..I'm here." He plopped down into his seat. "Anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine here…just wanted to let you know I'm finished with the planetary

representatives and was wondering how close to home you were."

"Chewie and I are just getting ready to leave. Happy as hell that those five quarantine days are over. I don't _ever_ want to go through that again." Chewbacca gave an echoing growl from

the circular corridor.

"No more carrying animals for me." Han vowed. "Cost me twenty-five thousand credits to get the _Falcon_ cleaned and disinfected. How's Ben?"

"Ben is doing fine. Looking forward to you getting home…don't forget to bring him

a surprise."

"I won't. Will make a quick stop on the way to pick up something."

("Han, come to the hatchway.") Chewbacca called.

"We'll be home in about twelve standard hours, I'm going to hyper-drive all the way."

"See you then." Leia switched off the connection.

"What is it." Han asked; his slow, lanky strides taking him to the _Falcon's_ hatchway.

The Wookiee nodded silently to the outside…where, in the planet's early dawn, four security officers, arms drawn, stood.

"Captain Solo?" The lead officer spoke. Han, hands on his hips as was his habit, nodded.

"We need to board your ship. We have an intergalactic warrant."

Han, his features drawn in concern, looked at Chewbacca, who shrugged his massive

shoulders.

"We don't need your permission to board."

Han moved aside and the four entered the hatchway area.

"What's this all about?" Han asked. He sure didn't want any more delays.

"We're searching your ship." The leader handed the warrant to him. "If we find what we're looking for, you'll be arrested and kept for trial and sentencing on the charges of receiving and smuggling contraband."

"Contraband?"

"You were seen in the cantina talking with Arc Warner. He's been under surveillance for

suspicion of smuggling rare gems. He was allowed to leave Ziad, but being followed to see if he makes a delivery. We just want to be sure he didn't give the contraband to you."

"Don't know what you are talking about. All we did was share a drink and hauling stories in the cantina…..killing time." Han explained. "I talked to a lot of the pilots during those five days.. so did he. Why don't you check them out, too?"

"We are, but only you were seen later in the pilot's common room with him before he left."

Han shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. "He was picking up the rest of his belongings."

The second security officer looked at the leader….

"Go ahead…search the ship…the _whole_ ship.." Han said, waving a hand to indicate the

rest of the areas. "I'm anxious to leave and get back home."

The leader nodded and the other three scattered throughout the _Falcon_. The leader remained, holding his weapon steadily on Han and Chewbacca.

"Just don't mess up anything.. _I just got this bucket cleaned!"_ Han yelled behind them.

After the 'all clear' sign from the others, the leader said. "Alright. Your ship is clean…you can leave."

"Thank you." Han bit out sarcastically.

The officers left and Han locked the hatchway. "Let's get out of here, Chewie.. you start her up…."

Looking intently at the navi-puter, Han searched for Plama…..clicking the screen to another

section, he found it. "Here it is, Chewie….just on the edge of the Lednas spiral. Should be

easy to make it there." After punching in the coordinates Han leaned back and removed his

headset. "Just hope those in security don't follow us like they are Arc. We'll just keep a sharp eye out…keep that back radar engaged all the way. Want some kava and a protein snack?"

("Yes…don't burn mine.")

Han punched his friend on the shoulder as he rose to head for the galley. "Gonna make a stop at the lavatory."

Back in the galley, Han heated water for kava and put the snacks in the warmer; he was humming to himself…thinking of Leia and Ben….but especially of Leia… and the plans he had for their three days alone together. He smiled.

"It's almost ready." Han yelled to Chewbacca. "Hold on to your fur."

Gingerly holding the two cups of hot kava in one hand and the snacks in the other, Han

ambled back to the cockpit. After settling down and taking a bite, he asked Chewbacca. "You looking forward to time with Malla?"

The Wookiee shook his head yes….(since we live longer than you humans, we see these separations as a few hours or days rather than weeks or months. Malla and I will

go into the forest alone. Lumpy is old enough to care for the little ones.").

Han scanned the console readouts…they were in hyper drive to Plama and would be there in a couple of standard ship hours.

("You think there will be any problem dropping off the gems?).

"Nah," Han answered confidently, "No one knows we have them and since the ship

has already been searched and 'officially' cleared, there won't be any one else checking us out."

The partners flew quietly the rest of the way to Plama, keeping watch on the computer readings, enjoying their freedom.

They entered the gray-cloud darkened atmosphere of Plama at the set coordinates.

"We _would_ have to land in the rain." Han groused scanning the area for the landing station. "Not many other ships in the bay area, Chewie, they didn't tell us a berth to land in, so set down any place empty." Han instructed as he began console shut down on his side. Chewbacca deftly maneuvered the _Falcon_ to a smooth set-down and landing.

Slapping the open switch, Han and Chewbacca exited the ship and headed through the docking bay toward town, nodding to a few pilots on the way.

"I want to make a stop at a mercantile before we hit the cantina. Don't want to wait around after we finish the business there." Chewbacca woofed agreement.

Stopping at the edge of the bay, watching the rain, Han hunched up the collar of his

jacket.. "Come on." They took out, sprinting toward the board-sidewalk.

Passing several wood-structure buildings as they ambled down the walkway, Han finally stopped and entered a corner shop.

It didn't take long; Han made his purchases and was pleased to see Chewbacca choose a few things for his family.

Leaving the shop, they stopped a passerby to ask directions to the cantina. The older woman, scrunching up her nose in disgust, pointed the way, then hit Han on the arm with the handle of her rain protector before she turned to leave.

Han gave a sharp laugh. "Guess I've just been chastised."

The rain started to let up as they walked the couple of town blocks to the cantina. Entering

the place, Han couldn't help the feeling that swept over him…a familiar place; dark, hazy, dirty, noisy, denzins at tables and in corners, just like when he made his smuggling deals in the past. He scanned the room and spotted an empty, out of the way table close to the door, nodding to Chewbacca, then approached the bar.

The bartender gave a cursory look at the pair; a scruffy pilot and a shaggy, wet Wookiee.

"What'll you have?" He asked. Han looked the man over… "Two flame rollers."

He turned to fill the mugs… Han looked around the area…leaning an arm casually on

the bar and said quietly…. "I have a delivery…for one of the girls…from an admirer."

Not moving a muscle and continuing to fill the mugs the bartender said… "I'll pick it up

tonight. Tell me where your ship is."

"Want to give the package to you now, don't want to wait around…something might

happen." Han told him.

The man placed the mugs on the bar…"You being followed?"

"Don't know. Just don't want to take any chances."

The man nodded…looking around…no one seemed to be paying attention to anything at the bar.

"Pay for the drinks is in this pouch." Han slid the small bag across the bar… The tender nodded in understanding and took the pouch like he would any other transaction.

Han and Chewbacca walked slowly to the table and sat long enough to enjoy their drinks..

Then left quietly.

Back in the _Falcon,_ Han, at the controls, adjusted his headset as Chewbacca punched in the coordinates for Kashyyyk. ("Let me give you these now.") The Wookiee opened a section of his bandolier and caught a spill of sparkling gems in his big paw.

Han smiled. "Sure was a good hiding place. You keep 'em. No one would ever think they'd be on Kashyyyk. We'll sell them on our next trip out." Han mused to himself how easily the words came out about selling the gems. The Wookiee nodded and placed the gems back in the bandolier, making sure the lock caught.

"Lift-off, Chewie, we're on our way home."

MORE TO COME…..Friday 11-17-17


End file.
